


The Single

by edgarhun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarhun/pseuds/edgarhun
Summary: #ランガウェ 互攻





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 現代AU

聖誕節做為城市死亡和重生的象徵再合理不過，與學生時代的同窗重逢在生長的城市並不讓人意外，原生家庭已經不能再束縛成年人留在話題無聊的餐桌邊。高文在人行道的尾端向他揮手，他們靠在連路燈都沒有的公園欄杆上吸菸，問起成為城市裡的節慶遊魂的原因，簡短提起各自母親的名字就足以說明一切。

他們沒有聊到太深入的事，人類是擅於群聚和盲從的動物，有種神秘的節慶力量作祟，讓他們不願意輕易把話題結束在真的好久不見。兩人並肩走了很長一段路去蘭斯洛特家，那裡已經不是他們耗費整個學生時光的地方，他搬到了更高的樓層，更貴的區段。高文坐在沙發上，電視停在卡通電影頻道，等房間的主人倒酒給他，一邊思索這裡沒有一點過去的痕跡，不完全只是因為改變地址的緣故。他盡力喚醒更多東西，能讓話題再有趣一點的回憶，但通通乾涸得像是鮮花的死屍，但倒也不是說這會讓他如坐針氈或突然患上社交障礙。

蘭斯洛特和高文坐到了同一張沙發上，相隔的私人領域成熟且安全，顯示雙方早就和當年的青澀魯莽有所不同，各自都成為了擅於說著無關痛癢的話調情的大人。蘭斯洛特舉起杯子說聖誕快樂，敬你我和久別重逢，他們一起看兒童科幻劇的重播，喝完酒之後還是吻到了一塊。從對方嘴裡嚐到酒味是新鮮經驗，高文坐在他腿上，忙著把上衣脫掉。過去他們做愛前喝的都是咖啡因飲料，嘴裡乾得只能靠接吻解渴，學校作業從蘭斯洛特隔著衣服揉高文的乳頭時便沒再動過。高文穿著制服俯在床上，手裡緊捏蘭斯洛特的枕頭，少年時期的蘭斯洛特毫無技巧可言地插入他，問他感覺是不是和色情影片裡演的一樣。

最初時只有痛和奇妙的飽脹感，高文的眼淚浸濕了一小片床單，最終他們花了幾年讓做愛成為用身體記憶的習慣，就像依序完成每一樣作業，接著在畢業時和那些課本報告一起拋到腦後，進入下一個不怎麼好但也不怎麼差的人生階段。

他們現在是懂得分享體溫給床伴的大人，高文趴在他的枕頭上吸菸，城市的雨落在地上總是很安靜，床比沙發更適合談論生活的空白，感情又比工作更容易一些。幾年前他差點在親戚的安排下結婚，對方是個聰明所以懂得離開他的女人；蘭斯洛特的前女友試著用孩子留下他，但至今沒有人說得出成功與否。

你以前喜歡過我。

他翻了身，仰躺著看身旁的人，沒有落下一點菸灰。蘭斯洛特說他當時只是覺得高文的熱情很變態。那些纏結在一起的肢體，棄置的作業，模糊的背景音樂凝結成團，惟一適合的註解除了年輕外沒有對與錯。

我過去喜歡你。

我知道。但那個時候……當時沒有說出來比較好。

高文睏得放棄解釋，但記得把菸熄滅。身體還熱著的時候他曾說蘭斯洛特只有陰莖的尺寸增長，而後者除了更用力肏他並沒有想出什麼機智的反駁，現在調侃他高潮後總是很容易睡著也索然無味。

 

我常常後悔。

他看著天花板，說生活太多是非模糊的空間令人疲倦，後悔也不代表他想改變或停滯不前，「好」的定義很複雜，然而壞的也是。

高文閉著眼睛說你沒有這麼差，你仍然是個很好的人。

  



	2. Two singles

新年前最後一天，他們終於決定下床，離開房間。城市大半時間被灰色的天空籠罩，清醒或睡眠，垂下或收攏窗簾似乎都沒有多大差異，是彼此混濁的喘息，窒息般的親吻和床墊的擠壓聲將他們與塵世隔絕。

禮節日早晨的高文面著穿衣鏡著裝，沒有人說得出今天該做什麼。在他的手指摸上第一顆鈕扣時蘭斯洛特從床上起身去擁抱他，高文因此被弄髒的襯衫這幾天都沒有機會再穿上。他扣住高文的肩和臉，強迫他抬起頭看鏡子，裡面映出兩張迷離的臉。

只有進食能讓他們放下在對方身上的手與吻，入睡時四肢也交纏著，睡醒時不一定見得到灰濛濛的日光。期間高文那刻薄的母親曾執著地播打他的電話，接起之後他把手機扔在床邊，不疾不徐地肏進蘭斯洛特裡面。他從壓抑到放縱失控的呻吟是否能讓摩根結束永無止盡的臆想誰都不得而知，高文打定主意要讓他用乾啞的喉嚨說出更多求饒的話和黏膩的低吟，彷彿這是以性為刑具的拷問，但負責審問他的人連該問什麼問題都不知道。

肏著蘭斯洛特的高文很沈默且難以捉摸，輪到他被陰莖頂弄時又變得太柔軟乖順，體液交換不能過渡思維，他們都誤以為下一個早晨或下一次清醒便能同時悟出問題和答案。

年末那天蘭斯洛特拉開窗簾，薄弱的太陽像紗一樣地鋪在高文裸露的肩膀和悶熱雜亂的寢室地毯。接近午間時他們又並肩挨在那張被精液弄髒很多次的沙發上，高文穿著他的毛衣，看著像是體型和年紀都縮小了一些，他從蘭斯洛特手裡吃掉最後半碗草莓，滿足且困倦地動彈不得。

新聞談著北方或南方的雨和雪，封閉的機場和公路，高文第一次說起平常居住的地方，到處可見到相似於此的都市地帶，被新聞列在雪區，請往來民眾隨時查看新的交通資訊。

離這裡不算太遠，隨時歡迎你。

他憑空想像出一棟外觀簡單的屋子，室內因為屋主對整理缺乏熱情而留下太多陳年紀念品，他清楚高文的壞習慣，舊東西丟的太少，對空間調度缺乏理性。如果這不是禮貌上的邀請的話，拜訪時也許還會見到他的前任女友，完全相對於他丟棄舊情人私物時的俐落。

你已經知道哪裡能找到我。

隨時歡迎？

隨時歡迎你。

他的回答不像一開始的彆扭，但要再一次說出喜歡或是不喜歡卻很難。當年疏遠的原因彼此都忘得一乾二淨，只記得分開過的事實，慶幸留下的恨而不是成為愛的相反。

「如果……」他還沒說完便被高文打斷。

拖延也許是一種答案，逃避也是一種。

剩下來的假期他們可能會用雪和冷做為藉口，訂下太遲的太昂貴的單程機票到某個陽光普照的地方，在另一個陌生的城市陌生的床上繼續把時間浪費在摸索與感受對方的身體，赤裸地坐在餐桌邊進食，假裝忘記假期的終止時限。未盡的思緒懸浮著，閉口不談的事情本身已經成為答案：兩個人都不願意先說再見。

高文沈下身體，衣服與沙發皮面的摩擦弄出的窸窣聲讓他緊張，他拆開他的褲頭，熟練地舔吻和吞吃漸漸勃起的陰莖。蘭斯洛特大口喘著和低吟，沒想過經歷這幾天的不知節制，自己還能再因為高文硬得像是天真善感的學生。

所有的精液都被高文吞進喉嚨，射精後更敏感的陰莖也被細細地舔去流下的液體，他喜歡蘭斯洛特高潮後的喘息和容忍。收拾時高文沒找到自己的襯衫，蘭斯洛特還敞著褲頭，坐姿歪得會讓骨科醫生憤怒，咬字含糊不清地說那件髒衣服我擅自扔了下個週末買一件新的送去給你。  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 整體來說是大齡魯蛇談生活和感情，邊聽Jarvis Cocker邊寫很覺得很虛無XDDDDDD  
> 也謝洛湘大給梗。
> 
> 開始寫這篇是因為我沒看到DW的聖誕特集首播很悲憤(竟有這種人……
> 
> 其二則是分手很果斷，對交往卻很猶豫的兩個奇怪的人  
> 上一篇還想說答案不會這麼快有沒想到幹砲對他們還真有用ry


End file.
